


Midwinter

by dragonpotter



Series: Fictober 2020 [1]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, Opowiadania Muminków | Die Mumins | The Moomins (Stop Motion 1977), 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fictober 2020, Gen, If You Squint - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Mumintroll | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Nightmares, Pining, Sad Mumintrollet | Moomintroll, implied Snufmin - Freeform, of course it’s kinda gay, the books especially aren’t very subtle, who am I kidding this is a “Snufkin leaves for winter” fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonpotter/pseuds/dragonpotter
Summary: Fictober 2020 Day 1 - “Wait, come back!”Moomintroll worries over whether Snufkin will return.
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll & Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Series: Fictober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946611
Kudos: 5





	Midwinter

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry if this sucks, this is my first proper, non-deleted crack, non-inane rambling Moomin fic.

It was almost November, and Snufkin was about to head south once again. Everyone knew it. Moomintroll most of all.

Everyday, Moomintroll and Snufkin would go fishing together, or take a hike, or sit outside Snufkin’s tent as he played his mouth-organ. They were enjoying themselves, yes, but neither of them stopped to talk about the inevitable. Moomintroll liked it that way.

As the first snow grew closer, Moomintroll continued to grow anxious about Snufkin’s departure. He knew that Snufkin needed his freedom, and that waiting around for Moomintroll to wake up wouldn’t do him any good, but he still longed for the idea of Snufkin staying with him, even for just a day.

The first snow came in mid-November. Moomintroll saw Snufkin off as he played his tune, like they did every year. Moomintroll watched as Snufkin became smaller and smaller until he was just a dot on the horizon, and soon nothing at all. Then Moomintroll turned around and went back home, and prepared for his four long months of hibernation.

‘There’s no need to worry,’ he reassured himself. After all, Snufkin always came back.

But that didn’t stop the longing, or the anxiety.

One night in the middle of winter, Moomintroll dreamed that Snufkin came over the bridge like he always did, but then he didn’t stop. He just kept walking. Moomintroll chaser after him, but Snufkin ignored him.

Snufkin kept walking until soon he had crossed the valley entirely and began climbing the Lonely Mountains.

“Snufkin, wait!” Moomintroll yelled.

But his friend kept walking.

“Please come back...”

That wasn’t the only time Moomintroll had a dream like that that winter. After the first dream, he had more dreams where Snufkin wouldn’t return or pass straight through Moominvalley. Every time he had these dreams, Moomintroll would wake up, shaken, and then would have to remind himself that he’d be okay no matter what. Snufkin always returned. But even if he didn’t, Moomintroll thought, he could learn to go on. Maybe.

On the first day of spring, Snufkin began playing his new tune, and Moomintroll was the first to greet him once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all remember that time Moomin had a dream Snufkin was in danger and he just frickin swooped in and rescued him like a damn Disney prince?
> 
> Or that time he had a nightmare where Snufkin threw himself off an airship?
> 
> Or the absolute banger that is Back to the Cave?
> 
> Yes I know these are all pretty famous moments within the fandom but my point is what is the connection between being in liven with your best friend and dreams because these shows seem to think there’s one.


End file.
